The present invention relates to a water bed with inner communicable air chambers, and more particularly to a water bed in which a plurality of parallelly arranged air chambers are connected thereto by means of radioheating to divide the space in the water bed into a plurality of communicable water passages. The water bed according to the present invention can quickly adapt to and moderate any pressure locally applied on the water bed while the whole weight and the time required to heat or cool the water bed can be largely reduced.
To sleep in a more comfortable manner, people usually put a spring mattress on a bed to increase the softness and elasticity of the bed. Such spring mattress is, however, not temperature-adjustable with changes in the ambient environment. Particularly in summer time, it is very uncomfortable to sleep on such spring mattress.
The water bed is developed to eliminate the disadvantages existed in the conventional spring or other types of mattress. There are also many patents or patent applications disclosing different ways to improve the conventional water mattresses. Most of the commercially available water beds are formed of an upper and a lower plastic sheets sealed together by means of radioheating. A plurality of single-layered diaphragms are further connected to and between these two sheets by means of radioheating with a purpose to maintain the water bed in a stable condition when the same is subjected to pressure which will usually cause the water bed to waver badly. The single-layered diaphragms can be designed to have a V- or X-figured cross section to enhance their ability in controlling the stability of the water bed. Alternatively, protective wall in a form of air belt is provided around the water bed to moderate any sway of the bed due to waving of water inside the bed. Following are the disadvantages existed in the conventional water beds:
1. The single-layered plastic diaphragms do not have enough tensile stress and will therefore tighten the upper and the lower sheets of the water bed when they are subjected to an outcoming pressure, causing the water bed to be of less soft and less elastic. PA0 2. There is no substance of high compression ratio provided with the water bed to evenly absorb a pressure locally impacting on the water bed. Or, any waver of the bed caused by waving water inside the bed can be moderated only when the waver has been transmitted to the peripheral air belt of the water bed. So, the whole water bed is still subjected to a prolonged and very big impact from the waving water inside the bed. PA0 3. The whole water bed is filled with water and can be as heavy as several hundred kilograms which prevents the bed from being conveniently moved when necessary. It is extremely time and energy consuming to adjust the temperature of water bed with so many water inside it.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a water bed with inner communicable air chambers to further improve the conventional water beds.